


Putting the Sass in Assassin

by OreoPromises



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Maknae Line gone wild, Mysterious N, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: “You get on my bus at the same stop every morning but for some reason… You get off at different places after every school day.”Where the members of Vixx take on the challenge of finding out the name of a mysterious man that goes to their bus stop every morning.A man they've temporarily nicknamed the 'Assassin'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> M

“Leo hyung!” A purple-haired Hyuk waves, running up to the sighing elder alongside an out of breath Ravi. He stops just beside Leo and points at Ravi while laughing. “I won again!” He celebrates between heavy gasps of air, wrapping his arm across his orange-haired hyung’s shoulders.  
“You ran as soon as you left your house! You can't do that.” Ravi complains, shaking his head harshly as he leans into the younger. He and Hyuk have been neighbours for the past two years, ever since Hyuk’s parents had to move to Seoul due to his father’s work. He still carries his Daejeon dialect which Ken loves to tease him for but the maknae is slowly starting to rebel. Speaking of the ball of sunshine, Ken comes up behind them and ruffles their hair with a chuckle. He earns whines from his two dongsaengs, which only widens his toothy grin.  
“My hair, hyung!” The youngest frowns, quickly fixing his purple hair. “How does it look now, Hongbin hyung?” He questions, removing his hands to show Hongbin his hair.  
“I like it.” Hongbin starts, causing Ravi and Ken to raise their eyebrows worriedly. He's never this calm and nice at the same time. “It distracts me from your face.” He finishes bluntly, not even looking up from his phone. They laugh in unison, even Leo which is a nice change, and Hyuk doesn't even seem to care as he hits Hongbin’s arm (which may or may not have earned him a deadly glare).  
“Oh, how's that cashier job going?” Ken asks, tilting his head to the side curiously.  
“I… You don't wanna know, hyung…” Hongbin replies mysteriously, confusing them but they decide to not dwell on it. Ravi and Hyuk start a little rock-paper-scissors war game that becomes increasingly loud.

“I win again!” Hyuk celebrates, getting ready to flick Ravi’s forehead as punishment while Ravi squeezes his eyes closed to prepare.  
“Oh! Be quiet, the Assassin is approaching.” Ken dramatically silences them all, as the grey-haired man approaches the bus stop and takes a seat beside Leo. They avoid eye contact with him.  
“And he's looking damn fine.” Ravi whispers as he nudges Leo’s shoulder, reminding the elder that he lost their game of rock-paper-scissors yesterday. They agreed that the loser would have to be the next to talk to the Assassin. They're determined to find out his actual name but they feel like they’ve got a long way to go.

“What are you listening to?” Leo asks in an almost inaudible voice, after noticing the single earphone dangling from his neck and assumes that the other is placed in his ear. The Assassin doesn't answer, so Leo repeats his question in a louder voice. With a sigh, the stranger at the bus stop pulls out his earphone and turns to face the black-haired lion look-a-like.  
“Music.” He answers in a smooth voice, surprising Leo and the rest of the group. “What do you usually listen to with earphones?” The sarcastic tone doesn't come as a surprise because of their previous ‘conversations’. This is the first time, however, that he's been the one to ask them a question. Leo smiles gently before nodding his head apologetically.  
“Wow. The Assassin must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.” Hongbin says, not realising until it was too late that he said it a little too loudly. At this point, Hongbin doesn't care and instead invests himself into his phone, scrolling through pages pointlessly. “Or perhaps he woke up in the wrong bed.” He accuses in the same volume as before. Hyuk and Ravi cover their own mouths in an attempt to not laugh, not wanting to annoy the intimidating man.

“Assassin?” The strange student queries, disregarding Hongbin’s last statement as he turns to face the rest of the group.  
“Yea, we gave you that name since we don't know your actual one. You're mysterious and sassy.” Hongbin states, finally looking up to meet the Assassin’s dark eyes with his opposing blue, contacted, ones. He's never really noticed before (being caught up in his phone mostly) but this guy is actually pretty hot. As soon as the thought appears in his head, Hongbin lowers his head as a threatening blush creeps up his neck.  
“Get it?” Hyuk chimes in, choosing to save his hyung, “Mysterious and sass… Assassin… AsSASSin. You put the ‘sass’ in ‘Assassin’.” He clarifies multiple times, proud at his naming abilities and nods his head slowly, expecting a round of applause. Needless to say, he doesn’t receive one. “Plus, you always get off at a different stop everyday after school, hence the ‘mysterious’ part.” He ends with, surprised when the Assassin’s head snaps towards him before smiling evilly.  
“Damn. Here I was thinking it was because I had a nice ass.” The Assassin retorts with a side grin, replacing one of his earbuds into his ear. They all stand there (or for Leo, sit there), baffled at his new level of sassiness. How could he go up a level after the statement he made yesterday morning? The statement that made Always-Sunny-Ken wear a frown for most of the day.

The statement that no one dares to repeat…

The bus pulls up, swiftly ending their conversation. They all pile onto the large vehicle - Leo, Ravi, Ken, Hyuk and Hongbin sitting at the back of the bus while the Assassin sits nearer the front. Hongbin curiously watches the ominous man, who he sees is looking out of the window. Damn, he’s so photogenic but Hongbin decides against taking a photo, thinking that it’d be a little too stalkerish. The group around him, except the silent Leo, start playing a heated game of truth or dare. One that he joins in on, in an attempt to distract himself from the silver-haired Assassin. Ken, being the oldest (besides Leo, who isn’t interested in their game), decides to put a hard stop to the game only five minutes into it. The youngest two, Hongbin and Hyuk, have done nothing but chose ‘dare’ the entire time and have been daring each other to flirt with different people on the bus. Before they flirt with the entire bus - which would’ve eventually left them flirting with the bus driver - Ken halts the game and shakes his head.  
“Why would I think this would go any differently.” He sighs loudly, rubbing his forehead at the maknae’s whines.

“Just let me dare Hongbin to do one last thing! Please hyung~” Hyuk begs with a stuck out bottom lip, mustering up his aegyo charms that seemed to work on Ken last time.  
“Ah… Fine. The last one though.” Ken gives in, turning to his phone alongside Leo. He always was a sucker for aegyo, especially the maknae’s. Hyuk cheers to himself happily, turning to face the expectant Hongbin.  
“I dare you to… Flirt with Mr. Assassin over there.” He orders, chuckling in a menacing way. He, however, didn’t expect the older boy to instantly stand up and move to sit beside the unsuspecting Assassin.

“Shi-” He’s interrupted with Ken’s cough, telling him to mind his language. “I mean… Damn! He’s actually gonna do it.” Hyuk waves his arms around and gets comfy to watch the show that’s about to commence.  
Even Leo looks up from his phone to witness this.

Hongbin takes the free seat beside the Assassin, turning his body around completely so he’s facing him.  
“What d’you want?” A deep voice sounds from the man beside him, sending shivers down Hongbin’s spine. The Assassin turns his head to the younger boy, looking annoyed.  
“Just wondering something, hyung.” He answers, emphasising the honorific he added onto the end in a suggestive manner. This doesn’t go unnoticed by the Assassin.  
“And what’re you wondering, sweetheart?” Assassin comes back instantly, not forgetting to add a little something on the end of his sentence as well. A light blush fills the younger’s cheeks, clearly not expecting the elder to flirt back so easily.  
“Uh… Well…” He stutters, mentally cursing himself for his temporary inability to communicate with the hot male god in front of him. “You get on my bus at the same stop every morning but for some reason…” Hongbin focuses on his words instead of the sharp-edged face, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to continue as he’d be too interested in the Assassin’s eyes and lips. “You get off at different places after every school day.” He finishes, waiting for some answer as he edges closer to the godly Assassin, who in turn just chuckles lightly.

Music to Hongbin’s ears.

“I can’t choose my victims from the same bus stop twice.” The Assassin answers nonchalantly, taking a second to check a notification on his phone before putting it in his pocket. He turns back to see a wide-eyed Hongbin, to which he just smiles to. “I mean, it’d be a little suspicious. Right, dear?” He wonders aloud, shrugging his shoulders calmly to the sound of the bus chugging along. Hongbin isn’t sure whether he’s playing off his nickname ‘Assassin’ or if he’s being deadly serious. “I’m thinking about changing the bus stop I take every morning now as well.” He states, heavily confusing his dongsaeng beside him. “Because I think I’ve chosen a new victim.” Assassin stares at Hongbin with a dark smirk as he raises his eyebrow suggestively. Hongbin’s breath catches in his throat and his heart starts to burst out of his chest, greatly hoping that the man he’s sitting beside can’t hear it’s irregularity. “Oh. And by the way,” The Assassin continues, sensing Hongbin’s speech problem that’s been caused by him. He leans towards Hongbin (obviously not helping his current heart problem) to whisper something into his ear.

“Call me N.”


End file.
